


If Only

by NoirAngel011



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Decendants (2015), F/M, Im nit creative at all, Sad, Shuffle challege, iPod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Sayori thinks about leaving every one she loves as she ties her noose...





	If Only

**(Sayori)**

_**If Only** _

**Song: If Only Reprised- Dove Cameron- Descendants Original Soundtrack.**

_A Million Thoughts In My Head..._

 

Sayori held the rope tight in her palms.

 

_Should I Let My Heart Keep Listening?_

 

She formed a loop with shaking hands

 

_I Know Its Time..._

 

It was to hard to live here any more...

 

_To Say Goodbye..._

 

 

She couldn't bear with the pain any longer.

So hard to leave everyone behind.

A tear rolled down her face.

She pulled a knot, securing the rope into a noose.

Sayori pulled a over a chair.

She slid her head through the loop.

Sayori looked out at the night sky, her eyes falling to her best friends with Dow, curtains drawn.

She thought about the boy with no idea as to what was happening.

The chair fell.

She took her last breath.

 

_So Hard To Let Go......_


End file.
